megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
King Frost
King Frost is a recurring demon in the series. History Most likely came from The Frost Fairies, a story written by Margaret T. Canby about King (Jack) Frost, a kind fairy king from the cold North. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Equipment Set *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Mentioned *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Tyrant Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Tyrant Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Tyrant Race *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Fusion Spell *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Fusion Spell *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable:Emperor Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Emperor Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Emperor Arcana *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' / (PS) *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Tyrant Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Race, Optional Boss *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Tyrant Race *''Devil Survivor 2:'' Tyrant Race Personality Unlike a regular Frost and despite his appearance, King Frost is ruthless and his power unyielding. He is not friendly and likes to exercise his status as a king to even go so far as to consider his summoners as his subjects as well. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... King Frost is referenced with a full set of equipment for male characters, as the K Frost Rod (which inflicts Ice damage and Freeze), K Frost Cap, K Frost Cloak, K Frost Mittens, and K Frost Boots. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE King Frost can only be acquired through a triple fusion of three different Jack Frost variations. He regularly appears as an event boss during the Christmas period. His crown, padlock, and wand all appear as player equipment. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' King Frost can be only encountered using the Enemy Search feature of the Demonica, and is one of the special fusions in the game, consisting in Jack Frost, Black Frost and Frost Ace. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' King Frost appears in the first Room of Trials at the Corridor of Time. Defeating him is necessary to obtain the Bronze Manji. ''Persona 2'' King Frost is a Fusion Spell in both ''Innocent Sin'' and ''Eternal Punishment'', summoned by using Diamond Dust and Summon Spirits in the former and Atomic Bufula and Summon Spirits in the latter. ''Persona 3'' King Frost appears in Persona 3 as a special Persona. In order to fuse him, the player has to obtain the "Sugar Key" item (a reference to Digital Devil Saga) by completing #22 of Elizabeth's Requests. ''Persona 4'' *''Fusion'': Lilim (Devil Arcana) + Anzu (Hierophant) ''The Animation'' King Frost first appeared in Episode 12. Yu Narukami summoned him as one of his attempts to attack Shadow Mitsuo. King Frost was used to shoot a blast of Bufula at Shadow Mitsuo. Unfortunately, this attack was blocked and Yu was forced to use another persona. King Frost is also the Persona that represents the bond between Yu and Kanji. ''Devil Children White Book'' Replacing Hel as the new Tyrant of the Ice Expanse and leader of the Frost Clan, King Frost is the more benevolent leader of the tribe. Seeking to aid Masaki Kuzuha when he asks for a cure to the Dark Slumber, he has the doctor Dian Cecht give it to Takaharu Ougi. Later he will be taken hostage by the angels of Tenkai, who seek to turn his castle into the stronghold they will use to invade all of the Expanse. He is grateful to Masaki when he frees him. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Known as King Icy', he rules over Frostville and the Ice Temple. In Dark Version he is taken hostage by the Imperium's Harborim, but is saved by Akira. King Icy is obtained by ranking up a Jack Frost ten times through fusing ten consecutive Jack Frosts together. Since ranking up is not available in Light Version, the only way for Jin to obtain a King Frost is through link trade. After beating the game King Icy will move from his throne so Akira and Jin can access Lucifer Frost, who the King can sense. King Icy can perform the Ice combo Blizzard with J. Frost and Freeze wave with Icy Ace. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' After Serph and company defeat Mick the Slug, King Frost takes the opportunity to reoccupy Coordinate 136 with his own demons. Upon reentering the castle, Serph encounters two Pyro Jacks fiddling away at a treasure chest. Having tried their luck, the Pyro Jacks turn to the party to find a suitable key within the castle promising that the treasure within is for Embryon to keep. It was, however, a lie. After the party retrieves the correct key, the Pyro Jacks run off with the treasure to present it to their king. To get back their spoils, the party ventures to the top of the tower to find King Frost sitting on the platform above the bed in the Princess' Bedchamber. Declaring that all possessions belong to him, King Frost decides to smite the party for their insolence. After a harsh struggle combined with the forces of his minion Jack Frosts, the party defeats King Frost and obtains the Ice Crystal, which unlocks the King Mantra. King Frost summons a more powerful variant of Jack Frost, created by apparently fusing two regular Jack Frosts. Upon defeating him, players can obtain the Hee-Ho Karma ring in the sequel, which grants the wearer immunity to Ice-based attacks. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Ice = Drain |Electricity = - |Wind = - |Expel = Null |Curse = - |Almighty = - |Poison = - |Paralyze = - |Stone = - |Strain = - |Sleep = - |Charm = - |Mute = - |Fear = - |Bomb = - |Rage = - |Skill1 = Cold World |Skill2 = Mediarahan |Skill3 = Explosive Fist |D-Skill1 = Ice Amp |D-Skill2 = Resist Ice |D-Skill3 = - |Item1 = Tyrant Glacier |Item2 = Muscle Drink |Item3 = Bufula Stone |Password = jfW3XuG522w5ofGS Le%kXF3DX93nX9J6 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice=Drain |Electricity=- |Force=- |Expel=Null |Curse=Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1=Cold World |Effect1= Heavy Ice damage to all enemies, chance of instant kill |Cost1= 50 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2=Concentrate |Effect2=Power of next magic attack more than doubles |Cost2= 11 MP |Level2= 38 |Skill3=High Ice Pleroma |Effect3=Strengthens Ice damage by 50% |Cost3= Passive |Level3=40 |Specialfusion= Fairy Jack Frost (15) + Genma Frost Ace (34) + Jaki Black Frost (31) |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children White Book ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' |Ice = Absorb |Elec = Resist |Force = Resist |Mystic = - |Skill1 = Mabufu |Skill2 = - |Skill3 = - |Passive1 = Ice Rise * |Passive2 = - |Passive3 = - |FusingQuote = Time to fuse, ho! Good timing! Fuse me with a skinny fellow so I can drop my belly, ho! |Human/Demon = Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons |FusedQuote = I'm King Frost... the Tyrant! You're weak looking, ho! But I'll help you with my ice, ho! }} ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Ice=Drain |Elec=Resist |Force=Resist |Mystic=Null |Racial=Tyranny |Skill1=Mabufu |Skill2=-- |Skill3=-- |Passive1=Ice Boost * |Passive2=-- |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= |AucSkill2= |AucSkill3= |AucPassive1= |AucPassive2= |AucPassive3= |FusedQuote=I'm a Tyrant King Frost! I'm a hee-strong king, ho! Now bow down before me, ho! |FusingQuote=You're fusing away a king, ho? Who do you think you are, ho!? I sentence you to death! }} Gallery Trivia *His battle theme in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers is a slightly updated version of Dr. Thrill's theme. *King Frost is one of the few demons who uses a design originating from DemiKids on another franchise, and seems to be the de-facto design for any time a game uses models, most likely owing to the simpler design compared to the original King Frost which is used in games that use sprites. See Also *Queen Frost Category:Fusion Spells Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons